Saver
by ImageOfRain
Summary: Andai kata apabila aku terluka, maukah kau menyelamatkanku? [Akashi x Reader]


Suara decitan sepatu menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang menutupi lapangan itu, Bola yang berbunyi karena berulang-ulang dipantulkan ke tanah menguasai pemain di lapangan, Rantai _Hoop_ yang berbunyi karena dimasuki bola itu membuat pemain senang, Suara peluit yang menghentikan pemain apabila pemain melanggar peraturan mendominasi perhatian orang. Apabila sebuah tim menang, terciptalah senyum di bibir mereka yang menang, Sorak-sorak pun dapat terdengar dari jauh.

_Itulah basket._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kuroko No Basuke Ⓒ Tadatoshi Fujimaki | Saver Ⓒ Image Of Rain  
**

**Warning: OOC; Typo/s/; etc. (Warning untuk sementara)  
**

**Reader's POV (Diganti OC POV juga boleh kalo mau .w.) | Akashi x Reader Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Sekolah Menengah Pertama Teiko."

Itulah kata-kata yang kubaca dipapan kayu yang terletak disebelah gerbang geser bercat warna hitam itu, tepat didepan pintu gerbang itu, banyak daun bunga sakura yang berguguran dan menyambut murid-murid yang sedang berjalan. Suasananya begitu menghangatkan tubuhku yang sedang berdiri di tengah, tepat didepan gerbang tersebut.

"Heeiiiii!"

Aku terbelalak, segera kuputar badanku dan kulihat seorang wanita berlari ke tempatku, bersiap memelukku.

"Mika-chan. Jangan membuat ribut pada saat seperti ini, kau tau kalau ini sangat memalukan."

Aku pun menghela nafas sambil menghindari pelukan dari Mika tersebut, Sehingga Mika terpaksa jatuh, akan tetapi ia berdiri lagi dan menatapku dengan dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf, maaf, Aku hanya senang saja-! Habisnya Kise Ryouta ada di sekolah ini dan- dia mungkin bakal sekelas dengan kita-! AH, Aku tidak tahan!" Teriak Mika dengan aura _fangirling-_nya mengelilingi badannya, tampaknya Mika senang sekali dapat bersama dengan orang yang dibicarakannya ini.

"Kita? Hei, Mika-chan, kita belum tentu sekelas loh." Ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Jangan bilang begitu! Kita pasti sekelaslah! Eheh." Kata Mika tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah tidak peduli sambil menarik lenganku untuk menggiring lewat dar gerbang bercat hitam itu.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan, Mika tetap saja mengoceh tentang 'Kise Ryouta' ini, sedangkan aku hanya menatap daun bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indah itu. 'sungguh bagus.' Pikirku. Tanpa disadari oleh kami berdua, pintu untuk masuk kedalam sekolah telah terlihat oleh kami berdua, Mika pun membuka pintu tersebut, dan kami berjalan ke _hall _untuk penyambutan murid baru. Oleh karena ini, Mika berlari-lari kegirangan, tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah kelelahan mengejarnya.

"Mika, tun-"

Suaraku berhenti seketika pas aku menubruk lelaki dengan surai merah yang semerah darah dengan mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu.

"A-ah, Maaf." Aku membungkuk pelan, berharap supaya ia memaafkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab lelaki itu pendek lalu meninggalkan posisiku.

Aku hanya bernapas lega dengan ini, lalu kupun berdiri, melanjutkan perjalananku dalam mengejar Mika. "Mika-chan!" Itulah yang kuteriakkan seraya aku berlari keliling mencarinya. Tak lama kemudian, suara lain terdengar, menyahutku.

"Ya~?" Jawab Mika

Aku pun langsung lari dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Mika, kau kemana saja sih?"

"Ke tempat Kise-kun!"

"Bilang lain kali kalo mau pergi dong!"

"Tapi-"

"Ga ada alasan!"

Mika pun cemberut sambil berjalan menuju ke auditorium bersamaku.

Setelah sampai di auditorium, kulihat berbagai macam murid di dalamnya, dari rambut yang berwarna pirang, hijau, biru tua, ungu, dan lain-lain warna, suara-suara obrolan juga memenuhi telingaku, bisa kulihat orang dengan macam-macam tipe dere di dalam, Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang satu sekolah denganku dengan Mika sih, sebab, sekolah kami dulu letaknya di Hokkaido, tapi ini merupakan kebetulan bahwa aku dan Mika mesti pindah ke Tokyo karena urusan keluarga kami berdua, jadi pada saat kudengar Mika akan pindah ke sini, aku lega.

"Eh, kita kesana saja yuk!"

Ajak Mika sambil menarik tanganku yang sedang menelusuri pikiranku itu, aku pun mulai melangkah mengikutinya dan sampailah kami di tengah para siswa baru itu, semua yang dibawah bisa terlihat dengan baik, baguslah.

"Selamat pagi, sekarang kita akan mulai upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Dari situlah dimulai upacara tersebut. Aku dan Mika mendengar dengan seksama meskipun kami merasa ngantuk akibat penjelasan yang terlalu lama, di sebelah kanan, murid-muridnya sibuk melihat orang bersurai pirang itu dan disebelah kiriku, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya tidak menghiraukan semuanya, dengan itu, Upacara itu pun selesai begitu saja, setelah itu, aku berjalan dengan-nya berdua, banyak _upperclass-man _yang menawarkan untuk kami mengikuti klub mereka.

"DUH! Klub buku mana sih!?"

Suara Mika yang keras itu berkata seraya mulai tenggelam ke dalam suara banyak orang.

"Mika-chan, sabar lah. Pasti ada kok!"

Ucapku tersenyum, memberi semangat supaya ia tidak menyerah begitu saja dan pada saat itu juga, aku menemukan klub yang menarik dimataku. Gambar dan spanduknya dibuat dengan bagus dan rapi, pemuda-pemuda di sekelilingnya terlihat tinggi, bunga sakura mengelilingi tempat itu, dan ada satu benda yang menangkap perhatianku sepnuhnya dan itu adalah..

_bola basket. _

Aku segera berlari ketempat itu, membiarkan Mika yang pusing karena belum menemukan klub idealnya, banyak orang yang mengajakku untuk mengikuti klub mereka seperti klub-klub lainnya, akan tetapi, mereka tetap kulewati begitu saja, setelah agak lama, aku pun akhirnya berhenti didepan meja tersebut, kupukul meja kayu yang dihadapanku itu dan berkata.

"Ijinkan aku mengikuti klub basket ini, dalam wujud apapun!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Maafkan saya buat prolog yang pendek dan rada ga jelas ini. Saya adalah orang amaturan di dunia buat fanfiction jadi maafkan saya untuk beberapa kesalahan yang saya buat.**

**Mind to review?**

**[4/6/2014]**


End file.
